Vampire
by Moonlesscat
Summary: When Edward gets attacked by a mysterious man, he starts acting strange. Only the Wattersons know whats wrong. But will they tell? FMA and FMAB crossoverish. Don't own them. Just my OCs. Sorry it's a bit slow start. Parental!RoyEdAl, Parental!RizaEdAl T for safety. Read and Review please. Please don't be afraid to ask questions.
1. The attack, recovery, and discovery

He cackled hysterically. His evil black eyes lusted at those golden eyes. "Well well well, isn't it the Fullmetal and his pipsqueak brother. Now I have two to feed on."

"Who you calling a pipsqueak?!" Al yelled.

"Al, get the team. I'll handle this guy." Edward growled.

"Okay." Al nodded, seeing the fire in his brother's eyes.

"Well, it's just me and you now." The man swooped down and attacked Edward faster than Ed could blink. He bit Edward's neck. Edward screamed.

"Get off of me!"

* * *

"Brother!" Al exclaimed. Edward coughed blood.

"Al?" Ed said, before fainting.

"Al, let me look." Moon said. She inspected Ed's neck and gasped. "Al, can you bring me a cloth?" Al nodded. She took the cloth and wiped Ed's neck. She gasped again. More blood came fast and his pulse was growing weaker.

"What is it? Is something wrong with brother?!"

"Yeah, he's loosing blood, and fast! Get an ambulance!" Moon exclaimed. She was lying but didn't want Al to know the truth. Al ran to the nearest phone booth. Moon turned to Edward. "I'm sorry. So sorry." She cried. She leaned down and bit him where the two holes were. She started drinking his blood until it stopped bleeding. Al ran back.

"They're on their way. I called headquarters also." He said.

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

"I'm here to see Edward Elric." Riza said.

"Okay. Relationship with patient?" The nurse said.

"I'm his aunt. And we're all military, so let us in." She growled. She was worried and irritated.

"O-Okay. He's in room 413." The nurse squeaked.

* * *

"Edward!" Riza exclaimed. She hugged him.

"Aunt Riza? Where am I? What happened?" Ed asked

"You were attacked. You almost died if it weren't for Moon. She stopped the bleeding and patched up the wound. And we're in the hospital." Riza explained. "Where's Al?"

"Al's in the lunch room, eating dinner. I forced him to go eat something." Moon replied, behind them. They jumped and turned to Moon.

"Oh, okay." Edward replied.

* * *

"Hello?" Winery asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Asked the nurse.

"I'm looking for Edward Elric." Winery said. "I'm his fiance."

"He's in room 413."

"Okay, thanks." She ran to the room, picking her box and Mei following her.

"Hey wait! What's that you got there and who that with you?!" The nurse called.

"Oh, I'm also his mechanic, and this is his soon to be sister in law!" Winery called out.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Edward!" Winery hugged him.

"Hey, Win." He replied, chuckling.

"What happened to you?! When Moon phoned me, she sounded like she was crying! Damn it, Ed, you of all people know not to scare me!" She yelled.

"Well, from what Moon told me, we were up against the killer and I told Al to get the team. He did and it was me versed him. He attacked me. He cut my neck and was about to kill me when something strange happened. A wolf attacked the man and he ran away. The wolf chased after the man, and Al and Moon found me coughing up blood. I fainted. Moon patched up the wound and Al and her took me to the hospital." Ed explained.

"Oh, you idiot. Just because your alchemistry back doesn't mean that you should keep rushing into danger." Winery exclaimed. Then a nurse came in.

"Excuse me, but let's leave Mr. Elric alone. If he would need to recover, he needs his sleep." She said. Everyone nodded and left. As soon they all left, the nurse closed the door. She turned to Edward.

"You know, Moon, you may fool them, but your not fooling me." Edward said. The 'nurse' turned around. Moon turned into her normal appearance.

"Just what I thought. Edward, there's something you need to know. The man who attacked you wasn't normal. He was a vampire. He was about to kill you when Holly chased him away as a wolf. After I sent Al to call the Hospital, I had to, I had to turn you into one of us." She looked at her feet. "You see, Edward, your a vampire." Edward stared at her for a few minutes then laughed. "I'm serious, Edward Elric." She said. Ed stopped laughing.

"Your serious? I'm a vampire now?" He asked. Moon nodded.

"But everything that you read about vampires aren't true. Well, for my kind. We don't drink blood, aren't allergic to garlic, can go out in the sun without getting burned or sparkle, we glow only a bit in the sun, we can't be killed by a steak, we aren't immortal, and aren't all evil. We do have super speed, can fly, do have wings yours will grow soon, and can eat like normal, although our taste is stronger."

"Really?" He asked. Moon nodded.

"However, the man who attacked you was different. He was able to do all the things that we can but the exception of drinking blood. He attacked millions of people and only one percent of them died, the others, however, were changed into vampires. And...I'm the one who changed them." She replied.

"You mean, there are more like us?"

"Yes, but the only ones that like to talk to humans and others are me and my daughters."

"Oh."

"Training starts tomorrow, Edward Elric." Moon changed into her nurse self and left.

"Training, huh. Hope it won't be hard."

* * *

 **And that's it for this first chapter. Turned out differently than I thought it would. Oh well, I kind of like it this way. Oh and don't be shy to ask questions about the story! :D**


	2. The feeling

The next day, Edward was discharged from the hospital. Riza drove Edward home since he wasn't allowed drive. The ride home was in silence, until Alphonse said something. "Brother. Aunt Riza, you two aren't normally quiet. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Edward, you are so damn reckless! You nearly gave me a heart attack when Al called Roy, and said that you were in the hospital! The hospital! I thought you were gonna die!" They were home. "I know I should of had picked a book up on how to be a parent!" Riza started shooting the wall in the house. Black Hayate dogged the bullets that were shot. "Stress shooting! Because of your recklessness!" Riza yelled.

"Sorry, Aunt Riza." Edward mumbled. Then he heard something. "I hear someone throwing rocks." Riza looked out of the window and groaned.

"Stupid stalker." She mumbled. She opened the door and started yelled at them. The stalker ran away. She came back inside and went to her room, leaving the two boys alone.

"You better make it up to Aunt Riza before she shoots down that wall." Al said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I will."

"And I hope you learned your lesson."

"Absolutely." Ed said, grabbing his jacket. Al saw what Edward was doing.

"Your going out aren't you."

"Come on, it's just to the library." He was about to leave when Al took Edward's jacket.

"When are you gonna do something not irrational?!" Al exclaimed.

"Like what? Go out and rescue kittens?" Ed asked. Al looked like someone just stung him.

"Unbelievable." Was all Al said.*

"I'll be fine. Besides, Moon's gonna meet up with me there."

"What? Why?"

"I don't really know. But she said to be there. Besides, I've gotta return some books." Edward said. Al sighed.

"Okay, but be safe brother."

* * *

At the library, Edward put the books back. He felt someone coming up behind him and turned, about to defend himself when he saw that it was a librarian. "It's just me you idiot! I'm in a disguise." She exclaimed quietly.

"Oh, sorry Moon." He whispered. She shifted her eyes a bit.

"Edward, here's the book that you need to read." The title was 'How to survive as a vampire' by 'Mainne ES. Waton.' "She agreed to keep it a secret that vampires are real. She writes about how vampires truly live. As my point of view."

"Uh, thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it." Then he felt like something was wrong.

"I won't. But why do I have to keep this a secret?"

"Because, I don't know how they'll react just yet."

"That's a lie and you know it. Tell me the truth."

"Okay, if you tell them now, that man, who's name I found out was Kyuketsuki, will kill them all, starting with Al and Riz." **(Pronounced Reez)**

"Oh, okay." Edward nodded. Then he felt something prickling his neck. "Moon-"

"Call me Mrs. Nara in this form."

"Okay, Mrs. Nara, have you ever felt like you get this feeling that somebody's watching you."

"Yes, sometimes. But I tend to shrug it off. It's usually nothing."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Edward went home, reading the new book. He smelled something on fire. He closed the book and followed the smell. When he turned to the next street he saw a burning building. "Someone, help!" A woman cried. "My husband and child are in there!"

"Ma'am! What floor are they on?" Asked Edward.

"Second floor. Please help them." Edward ran into the building.

* * *

"Hello?! Is there anyone in here?!" He shouted. He heard crying and ran toward the noise. He kicked the door down. A ten year old boy with short black hair and green eyes was crying. "Hey, kid, are you okay?"

The boy nodded. "Come with me. I'll help you out."

"Can't leave, not without-" The boy began to cough. Edward took off his jacket and gave it to the boy to breath in. "Can't leave. Not without Papa, Liya and Neko."

"Look, kid, get out of here. I'll get them." The boy stared in Edward's eyes for a minute then nodded. The boy ran downstairs and out of the building. Edward heard violent coughing. Kicking down the door, he saw the man, a dog, and a cat. "Sir, are you alright?!"

He took off his coat and gave it to the man. "I will be now. Thanks. Is my son out?"

"Yes. Don't worry. Get out while you can. I don't know how long this building can hold." The man nodded.

"Thanks." They both ran out of the building.

* * *

Once they were out of the burning building, the man hugged his son. "Musuko! Your alright!"

"Of course I am, Papa! I also saw mommy's angel! She told me to tell you that's it's okay and that she's watching over us! She also told me to tell you that it's alright and that she loves you. And it's not your fault. Papa? What did she mean when that a vampire was gonna protect us?" The boy, Musuko, rambled. The man thought for a second and looked at Edward for a minute.

"I don't know kiddo, but let's thank whatever God is out there that our new founded friend saved us." The man said. He turned to Edward and smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Oh, it's no problem." He had the feeling again.

* * *

"The real training starts tomorrow." Moon said. Edward nodded.

* * *

 ***Yeah, I got those lines from Big Hero Six. To be honest, I laughed when I imagined Riza as Aunt Cass. Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter Don't forget to Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite! Bai!  
**


End file.
